


This Is Never Going To Happen

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being strong willed can be a good thing. Sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Never Going To Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mynuet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynuet/gifts).



Draco shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is never going to happen."

Ginny looked up from the box in front of her. "What?"

"That," he said, looking at the box in derision, "will never work out for us. You're a _Malfoy_ now, and no Malfoy worth their salt would ever accept such a thing."

"Draco!" she gasped, rising to her feet from her kneeling position. "You take that back!"

"What?" he asked, straightening from his slouched position on the couch. "You think I'm joking? That thing is hideous. I won't allow it in my home!"

Ginny's eyes bulged. That should have been a distinct clue that she was unhappy, but Draco ignored it. _"Your_ home?"

"Well, while you're in school, I'm the one paying for everything. So yeah, _my_ home."

"Oh. Is this a contest, then?" she asked, her voice low and dangerous. "So I'm supposed to list everything I contribute?"

"What are you talking about? You don't contribute anything."

_I will not kill the prat. I will not kill the prat. I will not..._ She counted to ten, but she still wanted to hex him into oblivion. So instead, she Apparated to her parents' home.

Mouth hanging open in shock, Draco couldn't move. Then he slowly peered into the box that had started this whole thing, half hoping he could smash whatever the damn thing was so he could buy her a better one.

It was a new family clock, with the Malfoy crest on it. There were two hands on it, one for Draco and one for Ginny. Hers was currently pointing to "Parent's home" and showed an angry face on it blowing raspberries at him.

"Oh bugger," he muttered. He was in for it now.

This was definitely the kind of situation that called for diamonds. Lots and lots of diamonds. And possibly flowers. And kneeling and begging for forgiveness. Draco wrinkled his nose and sighed. Malfoys didn't beg, and certainly not on their knees.

"The things I do for you, woman," he muttered, rising to his feet. He had diamonds to buy, flowers to pick out and knee pads to try on.

./.


End file.
